In computer programming, a source code listing is a sequence of programming language statements that can be displayed or output. Often, a programming editor may enable a user to display a source code listing for source code that the user wishes to edit. The source code listing may include one or more comment statements. Comment statements can be non-executable statements that contain textual information, such as descriptive information about the source code. A comment symbol is often placed at the beginning of a comment statement to distinguish the comment statement from the rest of the source code listing which may contain executable statements. In most cases, when the source code is processed by a compiler or interpreter, comment statements are ignored.